Zutara Tale
by Mookspink17
Summary: its Post war and its Zutara Zuko and Katara were missing till they were found in a place least expected terrible at summaries enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second Story hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Avatar the Last Air Bender**

* * *

It was a few hours after the War has ended when everyone realized Prince Zuko disappeared. Iroh stared at the letter his nephew left. It wasn't a long letter it had only a few letters _Im sorry Uncle._

No one has seen Prince Zuko since then. Some said he has died while others had rumors that he couldn't and probably wouldn't want to take the responsibilities of being Fire Lord.

Then a couple of months later the Avatars girlfriend disappears. No one knows why. The Four Nations thought Master Katara would end up marrying Avatar Aang. Five years later everyone soon forgot the missing Masters of the Avatar, only their friends and relatives never forgot about the hot headed prince or the motherly waterbender.

* * *

Fire Lord Iroh was known as a fair leader and just and his world renowned love for tea. He had heard of a tea shop _The Dragon Mist _known for its Ginseng tea in the remote island of the Fire Nation. One day he went to visit this tea shop as the guise of Mushi the owner of _The Jasmine Dragon_ from Ba Sing Se. He wanted to see who brew such tea. A blue eyed waitress seated him and with a twinkle in her eye that seemed familiar to him. She calls her son. _So this is a family owned business_ Iroh thinks_. _The boy looked about 7 and had gold eyes and black hair. His skin was a shade lighter than his mothers and he seemed to have an innocence like his nephew once did. The boy asked the disguised Fire Lord what he wanted. Iroh smiles at him and notices some characteristics from his nephew and from a certain waterbender so he asks for the boys name. The golden eyed boy shyly says his name is Kozu. Iroh smiles at the boy and ordered Ginseng. He nods and walks to the back. Iroh contemplates the boy, _there is something about him, maybe its just the eyes and the black hair, Zuko used to have his hair like that. _Iroh smiled fondly. Kozu comes back with his tea. Iroh smiles and thanks him. He takes a sip from the cup and stops as memories swarm him. _Zuko feeding turtle ducks. Him chasing the avatar. Tying a certain waterbender to a tree_, Iroh chuckles at that one _hearing about him joining the avatar, _Iroh closes his eyes for a moment.

He opens his eyes a second later and sees Kozu and his mother looking at him in concern. The woman asks if he is ok. He smiles at the concern. He said "No my good woman its just that the last time I had tea like this is from my nephew when we were in the Earth Kingdom." She smiled and told him to call her Zora and she said that her husband brews the tea. They hear a noise behind Zora and when they turned around the Zora's husband is standing there with a dumbstruck look. Kozu goes up to him and asks whats wrong. He shakes his head with a small smile and says in a low voice "its good to see you… Uncle."

Iroh is still shocked "Uncle…oomph" suddenly he couldn't breathe then laughs when his uncle started to hug him. "Zuko, my nephew where have you been my son" Zora is shocked but has a small smile "General Iroh its been a long time" Zuko laughs "It hasn't been that long has it Katara" Katara laughs "Just about 7 years hasn't it" Iroh was shocked again the missing Waterbending Master has been with Zuko this whole time. "Maybe we should take this back at the house" Katara said. Zuko nodded and led the way after closing the Tea Shop.

* * *

"and that's the story" Zuko finished. Apparently after Zuko and Katara defeated Azula and confessed feelings for each other they knew they couldn't be together because of what society and the world wanted them to be with different people so they came up with this plan so they can be together. "But what happened to your scar." Zuko smiles at that. "When I was looking for a good place for a new start Katara was traveling with Aang and when they visited the Northern Water Tribe she asked Chief Arnook for a vial of the special Oasis water. He granted her request. And Aang had no idea why she asked for it. Then she made a plan on how to disappear and meet me here. She just left with no word and Aang searched for her but she was already half way here to meet me. When she got here and rested she said she had a promise to keep and she healed it" Zuko smiled. Then frowned "Im sorry Uncle for the trouble and grief I put through you and the Gang"

Iroh smiled fondly at them "Don't worry nephew but I just want to know what now. What are you going to do now." Katara smiled "well we can think of this in the morning." She had Kozu in her arms asleep. Zuko smiled at the scene and agreed "Uncle ill show you to your room" Iroh smiled "Thank you nephew. Good night."

* * *

"Well what do you think should we go back to the Capital after 7 years of exclusion." Katara is thinking about it. "Maybe we should go back. I mean I miss everyone and since there have been 7 years of peace I think we would be accepted and Kozu would be a Prince" she chuckled "hey whats so funny" she smiled "just thinking of this one hot headed prince I used to know" he started laughing "well I had a horrible well mostly horrible childhood what with a sister and father like mine. But I turned out alright because of my mother and my Uncle. But I think you are right, I miss them too. We can tell Uncle tomorrow"

* * *

Hope you like it please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N hey sorry it took a little long and this chapter maybe a little short... **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender**

* * *

Over breakfast Zuko told his uncle his decision. Iroh was beaming his nephew, niece in law, and his grand nephew or 'grandson'. He's happy that they are coming home. Before they left they had to sell the Tea Shop and they were off. Kozu seemed out of his element because he couldn't sit still and was asking a bunch of questions. "Dad where are we going" Zuko smiled "we're going back to my home where I was born," Unknown to any of them Iroh sent letters to each of the members of Team Avatar that there is a surprise back at the palace.

After a few hours on a ship back to the Main Land and they rode Komodo Rhinos up to the palace. "Dad I thought Komodo Rhinos were only reserved for royalty and the army". "Katara glances at him and says "yes honey we are royalty well your father is the long lost Prince of the Fire Nation and im the lost Princess of the restored Southern Water Tribe. So that makes you prince." They went through the market place and the citizens gathered around to see their Fire Lord return. There are whispers going around that their lost prince is back and they started cheering. The procession just arrived at the gates and as soon as they handed their steeds to the royal stable hands both Katara and Zuko was tackled by an overenthusiastic airbender then with added weight of the rest of the group and it startled Kozu who hid behind Iroh. There were shouts of "Katara!" "Sparky!" "Zuko!" "Sugar Queen!" They all started laughing from beneath the pile of Team Avatar. "Oh my Spirits I miss all of you."

"What happened to you two" asked Toph she had missed them both so much but wont say it out loud "Dad" came a small voice they looked at Kozu and he asked "who are all these people." Zuko smiled everyone is shocked they have never seen Zuko smile and Toph is about to ask who he was when Zuko said "Kozu these are my friends, the one with the arrows is Aang, next to him with bare feet is Toph, the other girl is Suki and the guy in blue with the boomerang is Sokka. Guys this is my son Kozu" They are all astonished. They all say hi "Hey dad is Sokka my Uncle." Team Avatar was speechless and Zuko was trying to hold a laugh he looked at Katara and saw the same thing she gave a small nod and said "yes Kozu he is" Sokka is struck dumb and doesn't come out of it till Toph hits him in the arm. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER."

"Sokka im not a baby anymore and I left because I wanted to be with Zuko and where we wouldn't be judged about our love and marriage." Now Katara and Zuko are in for a shock because a few more kids came out "DAD" "DAD" "MOM". One boy and two girls came running from the Palace. One girl airbended to gain speed and the other girl used water to freeze her in place. She yelled "no fair" she started laughing.

"Well you used air to win so …" she stuck out her tongue. The last boy was struggling "And it's no fair cause I can't bend."

Zuko and Katara were speechless. The kids came to a stop in front of their parents and looked at the newcomers with curious eyes.

"Mommy whose that?" The waterbending girl asked Suki.

"Sweetie these are our friends Katara and Zuko, and their son Kozu. They are your aunt, uncle, and cousin. Guys this is Yuki and her brother Koda. Our kids."

"And this little airbender is Aria mine and Air heads kid"

Koda looked at Kozu "hey do you wanna play with us"

Kozu looked at Zuko "daddy can I" Zuko smiled and said yes. Kozu smiled and started to run after "But be careful with your firebending" Kozu waved a hand to signal that he heard.

"He can firebend?" asks Uncle

* * *

_**Sorry if this is short please read and review...**_


End file.
